Mine
by KW05
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Mine. Femslash, don't like it don't read it. Quinn/Rachel. Quinn adn Rachel a couple years into college


Title: Mine  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song  
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song "Mine." Quinn and Rachel a few years into college. Lyrics are in Bold.

**

* * *

You were in college, working part time waitin' tables**  
**Left a small town never looked back.**

"Quinn?"

"Rachel?" Quinn smiled brightly.

"Hey!" the brunette smiled, bringing the blond into a hug. "I can't believe you're here."

"Me either. However, I'm not surprised you're here."

"I thought you were going to OSU?"

"I was, but one semester in I transferred here to NYU."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"So you're working here?"

"Part time. I need the money."

"You're waiting tables."

"I get good tips."

Rachel smiled brightly, "We should hang out sometime."

"I'd like that."

"I'm surprised you'd want to be seen with me."

"Please you don't wear those animal sweaters anymore. I would've been seen with you in Lima if you just changed your shirt."

"I'm sure," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Have you gone back?"

"No." Rachel smiled sadly. "It's ok. I'm happy."

"You look it."

"I should get back to work, but it was good seeing you."

"Here," Rachel says, grabbing a pen from her purse, taking Quinn's hand in hers, writing down her number in Quinn's hand.

"Hopefully this doesn't wash off."

"I know where to find you if I don't hear from you."

Quinn smiled, "I'll see you later."

**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**  
**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.**

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because it never lasts."

"You don't know that."

"Finn broke my heart, Mrs. Schuster broke Mr. Schue's heart, Tina broke Artie's," Rachel said.

"You shouldn't be afraid of love."

"It just never lasts," Rachel said turning to face Quinn.

Quinn looked into her eyes longingly, "You never know."

**I say "Can you believe it?", as we're lying on a couch**  
**The moment I could see it, yes, yes, I can see it now.**

"Do we really have to watch this again?" Quinn asked.

Rachel leaned over, placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek, "Yes."

Quinn smiled, "You're lucky I like you."

Rachel smiled brightly, "Do you remember our first unofficial date?"

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,**

"Wow Quinn this place is beautiful. How'd you find it?"

"I run and I got lost once when I ran and ended up here."

"You got lost?"

"My trail was blocked."

Rachel laughed, "How did you get back?"

"I didn't make any turns," Quinn smiled. Quinn sat down at the edge of the water. Rachel sat next to her.

**You put your arm around me, for the first time.**

Rachel shivered slightly. Quinn noticed, wrapping her arms around the brunette, running her arm up and down Rachel's arm. Rachel turned her head, facing Quinn. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on her, which caused her to turn her head. Rachel leaned forward, capturing Quinn's lips with hers.

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**

"Rachel come on!"

"No it says no trespassing."

"Live a little."

"No!"

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, "I won't let anything bad happen. I promise," she smiled crookedly. Quinn tugged Rachel, Rachel started to follow.

You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Rachel said staring at Quinn.

"I told you nothing bad would happen," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist from behind. She rested her head on her shoulder, turning her head, she placed small kisses on Rachel's neck. Rachel turned her head. Quinn captured her lips with hers. Without breaking the kiss Rachel turned in Quinn's arms, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. Rachel deepened the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to enter, their tongued danced with one another.

"Hey! Who's there!"

Quinn broke away from the kiss, pulling Rachel by the hand roughly. They began running back toward the car. Both girls giggling all the way.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together.**  
**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**

"So I emptied some of my drawers in my room."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know I didn't need those clothes."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Yeah. And I figured maybe you could put a few things in there."

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Thank you," she said, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**

"Why were you so afraid?"

"My parents."

"What about them?"

"They are supposed to last forever you know. It's who you look up to for everything. And when you see their world start to fall apart, yours slowly begins to fall apart as well."

"You always made it seem like they were so happy together."

"They were and then one day they weren't. I was going through a tough time with Finn and at the same time my dads kept fighting with each other. And then Daddy cheated and it's hard to believe in something when you've seen it fall apart right in front of you. And everyone just tells me Goodbye. My mom, my Daddy, Finn, everyone. I guess it's just what I'm used you."

You say we'll never make my parents mistakes.

"You know I'll never cheat on your right?" Quinn asked, turning to face Rachel.

"What if some one better comes along?"

"There isn't anyone better for me. I'm not like your Daddy. I'd never hurt you like that," Quinn said sincerely. Rachel leaned over, taking Quinn's lips  
with hers. Quinn rolled Rachel on her back, clothing was soon shed from both of their bodies.

**But we got bills to pay, we got nothin' figured out**

"What are we going to do Quinn? Neither of us make enough money."

"We'll figure something out ok?"

"And what if we can't?"

**When it was hard to take, yes yes, this is what I thought about**

Quinn smiled, "Do you remember our first unofficial date?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,**  
**You put your arm around me, for the first time.**  
**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.**

"Skip today?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn Fabray! No! My attendance is perfect and it has been since I started school. I will not start now."

"Are you doing anything today in class?"

"Well no."

"Then come with me."

"You didn't let me finish."

"You didn't need to! Come on! Please," Quinn pouted,.

"That's not fair," Rachel said, looking at Quinn. "Fine!"

**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**

"I can't believe you did all this form me."

"I just wanted to do something for you."

"Why?"

"Because you're special."

"You hate musicals."

"But I love you. Aren't you glad you skipped today?" Quinn smiled. Rachel just leaned up placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water**  
**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

"I love this bridge. All the city lights on the water," Rachel smiled. She looked over at Quinn, who was smiling at her. Rachel smiled back, blushing. "I love you." Quinn smiled brightly, leaning down capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

**You made a rebel of your careless man's careful daughter.**

"I can't believe she had to bail us out of jail! Quinn you are a bad influence on me!"

"It could have been worse!"

"Oh yeah Bertha could have been in there with us!"

Quinn laughed, "That could have been fun!"

"Never again! I am not skinny dipping with you again."

"It was only a small charge and we just have to pay a fine," Quinn grinned at her.

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

Rachel smiled back, "You're amazing."

"I know!" Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, resting her head against Quinn's chest. She could hear Quinn's heart beating faster, while Rachel could feel hers going the same pace.

**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM, 'cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands**

"Take it Quinn!"

"No!"

"Just do it! You'll never have another chance!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I know how to live my life and I don't need you to tell me how to!"

"You're right," Rachel said, tears spilling out. "I'm sorry," she said as she ran away from the blond and out the apartment door. Quinn not too far behind her.

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street.**

Rachel felt someone grab her hand. She turned slowly, seeing Quinn standing there hold her hand in the middle of the street.

Quinn opened her mouth to talk, Rachel sighed and held her breath and closed her eyes.

**Braced myself for the goodbye, 'cause that's all I've ever known,**

"Look at me," Quinn said softly. Rachel kept her eyes closed, "Please." She slowly opened her eyes. Quinn smiled at her.

**And you took me by surprise, you said "I'll never leave you alone."**

"I don't want it because I don't want to leave you. I'm never leaving you."

**You said, "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water.**  
**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.**  
**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.**  
**She is the best thing, that's ever been mine."**

"And you want to know why?" Rachel nodded. "Because every time I look at you I fall in love with you over and over again. You are the most careful person ever and you trust me enough to go along with things that can get into trouble. Hell you sat in jail next to me .And if your mom Daddy don't care about you I do. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

**Hold on, make it last.**  
**Hold on, never turn back.**

"We are going to be ok Rachel. We're going to make it. We aren't going to be your parents. We are going to be us," Quinn grinned, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn leaned down capturing Rachel's lips.

Rachel pulled away, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "I love you," Rachel whispered.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered back.

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

"I'm afraid."

"We're falling together."

"This is crazy."

"Let's just jump."

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

"Because you love me and you know that I love you," Quinn said, tugging Rachel hand as the two took a step closer to the edge. "Ready?"

Rachel shook her head, "Let's do it!" Rachel smiled. Both took the leap off the edge of the rocks into the water below. Both girls rose to the surface, "I love you!" Rachel shouted.

Quinn laughed, "I love you."

**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**

The two girls sat on the beach, "I can't believe we jumped."

Quinn laughed, "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too."

**Do you believe it?**

Quinn dug into her pocket pulling out a box, "I will love you forever Rachel." Quinn opened the box revealing a ring, "Love me forever. Rachel will you marry me?"

Rachel captured Quinn's lips with hers, answering Quinn's question. Without breaking the kiss, Quinn placed the ring on Rachel's left ring finger.

**We're gonna make it now.**  
**And I can see it, yeah yeah, and I can see it now.**


End file.
